Frost Before Storm
by MidnightKitty13
Summary: (AU) Jack frost wasn't alone for 200 of his 300 years, he had a friend to protect him, Storm. Storm changes everything with her birth, and it shall impact the Spirit world in imaginable ways.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**MidnightKitty13: Hey! How are y'all doing? New story, because another story has spoilers for this one. Now for the disclaimer. *rubs hands* ****Disclaimer:** **I do not own Rise of the Guardians, this is FANfiction after all.**

**A year after Jack Frost was born**

_-Hello, Snow Storm._

"Storm?"

_-You are a winter spirit now._

"Winter spirit?... I'm dead?!"

_-Avoid the seasons' lords and ladies, Mother Nature, and more importantly, the Guardians._

_-Find Jake Frost_

"Wait! Who are you? Am I dead?"

_-I am the moon, Man in the Moon. Good luck, protector…_

"Oi! You did not answer my question! I'm not done!"

The woman, which the moon referred as Snow Storm, waited.

Nothing else was said.

"Bloody moon!"

**Me: Almost all beginnings are boring. I suppose I have to say something funny n'all, but I'm lazy. So, whatever. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 1- the lake

**The Lake**

**Me: Hello, two chapters in a day! Wooohooo! I'm on a roll! Snow, will you do the honours?**

**Snow: ****Disclaimer:** **Mk13 owns nothing, except her OCs…*whispers* occasionally. *winks***

Snow muttered angrily the whole way to the town. At the town, no one seemed to notice her. **(It's NO ONE people, not noone! That always annoyed me.) **

-That is weird… they seem sad, Snow noticed.

Two children, from the orphanage that Snow lived in, ran past her. Crying their eyes out.

Snow ran after them. They were going to a funeral. Everyone was dressed in black, all were sad, some crying. People from other villages were there, too. Snow went to the front and saw an empty coffin.

"What? Who died?" She asked.

"Poor Snow. (Sniffle) She drowned in the (Sniffle, and hiccup) the lake." The child busted into fresh tears at the end.

-I'm the only one called Snow around these parts… Does that mean I died? Snow wondered.

-Nah, I am a very good swimmer, as well as one of the few who know how to swim decently. It must be a different Snow. Maybe a new orphan.

Just then, Jack, another orphan from the orphanage that she lived in, walked through her, flowers n'all.

Snow gasped, as she held her hand to her heart, she tumbled backwards through someone else. She ran, ran the lake that claimed her life. Flashes of memories pasted in her mind.

"_Don't worry, it's safe," Snow went on the lake and skated a bit. "Perfectly safe."_

_Snow was in the middle, ice cracking under her weight._

"_Get off the ice." Her voice was cold, void of the usual warmth it normally held, "Now!"_

_The other children, James, June, Rose, Amber and Charles were being helped off by Jack. Once they were off, Snow started to move forward, slowly. The cracks grew larger with every movement. Snow looked up and smiled._

"_Don't worry if I fall in, I can swim."_

_She prepared herself, and ran. Snow slipped on the ice and fell in the newly made hole. She heard a voice and answered his question, before everything went dark._

"Oh. I banged my head." Was what Snow said after remembering.

**Me: Po-**

**Snow: You say that to everyone with a sad backstory. It feel fake.**

**Me:... bye…**

**Snow:*waves* Bye!**


	3. Chapter 2- ice angle

**Ice Angel**

**Me:*elbow near nose* Achoo! Hello… I hate being sick.**

**Snow: *smiling* I can't get sick anymore! Woohoo! ****Disclaimer: ****Midnight owns nothing, but her ocs. **

**Me: ACHOO! *blows nose* Thanks, Snow.**

Snow went to the orphanage. **(Snow:Will you start every chapter with my name? Me:No, shush! Story time now.) **Back to the old room she and many others slept in. In that room was a full length mirror.

She looked at her reflection. Not much has changed.

Her hair was still whitish **(Yes that is how you spell it) **blue, her eyes were still a dark blue-grey. The only thing that change was that her skin was unnaturally pale, and that she had icy blue wings. Each feather looked like it was carver very carefully out of ice by a icecarver master.

"I look like someone who froze to death." Snow noted out loud.

She fidgeted with a necklace that had a blue snowflake on it. When it was opened, it held two photographs. A family on the left side and a young woman on the right.

She told the painting, "I didn't break my promise."

The winter spirit was about to say more, but a cry of pain stopped her. Eyes wide, she sprinted to where she heard the sound.

She saw a man raise his hand and slap little June. Snow gasped and ran at them, planning to push the man away. She ran through him.

-No… she thought.

"The village!" She exclaimed.

She ran to town, and made a snowball and threw it. It hit a man at the back of his head. The blacksmith turned and got a face full of snow.

"Who did that?!" He yelled.

Snow broke a branch and wrote in the snow,

_It is Snow, I cannot move on unless you follow me, well the the line I will be making. Please follow._

While she was writing a crowd surrounded the words.

"Snow…?"

_Yes, hurry please. Something bad is going to happen soon._

"I'll follow." The blacksmith said.

The villagers muttered agreements.

Following the line Snow made in the snow, the reached the orphanage where they saw the caretaker has taken a knife out and was threatening the children with it. June already had a small cut on her cheek. The blacksmith wrestled the knife out of the abuser. He tossed it away and pushed the man to the ground.

"You are supposed to take care of these children." Fury lined the words the blacksmith said.

The caretaker rolled and grabbed the knife and held it to June's throat. "Move and she dies."

Snow saw red. Unknown by her, her wings raised and she looked like an avenging angel. The children took a step back and realized that it was Snow, their guardian angel when she was still alive and now in death.

"Put her down." Snow commanded.

The caretaker, finally seeing her, pushed June away. And tried to scrabble away. Snow walked to him and held his arm. Unknown to both, frost started to form on his sleeve.

"You shall now suffer for your crimes." She hissed.

After she said that, frost formed everywhere quickly. When it touched the man's skin, the skin turn black with frostbite. He died at the hands of the woman he tormented. It was not quick or painless. He screamed until the end.

Snow coldly dropped his body. She did not regret her actions. She had seen worse, her father had done worse.

**Me: Hmmmm… I-**

**Snow: Wonder who my father is? Don't you know the answer?**

**Me: Stop ruining my… *thinks and sneezes* mojo.**

**Snow:*raises an eyebrow* Bye.**

**Me: Bubye! *mouthes* Three chapters!**


End file.
